A Leap of Faith
by NVSB32
Summary: An AU spin-off of The Twins: After years of wondering, Keesha and Phoebe come to an important realization.
**A/N:** No, I haven't abandoned _The Twins_. However, while writing it, I realized that it could've been a K/P slash story very easily, and suddenly I couldn't get that out of mind. So, even though I never thought I'd ship, I wrote this to get it out of my mind. Consider this an AU to my other fics.

* * *

Phoebe stood at her living room window, watching the sunrise with a contented smile on her face. It was a calm, clear Saturday morning, perfect for the lazy weekend she and her lover had planned. Phoebe thought about making coffee and breakfast, but decided against it. Why get up for good when you can go back to bed? She took a look at her dog, a Springer Spaniel named Valerie, spread out and snoozing on the floor in the sunlight. Phoebe took that as a sign to do the same.

Phoebe headed back to the bedroom, grinning when she saw her lover taking up her half of the bed, right where Phoebe had left her. She softly padded to the bed, crawled back in, and wrapped her arms around her lover. That was just fine with Phoebe, as she loved being the big spoon. She sighed happily as she again wondered in amazement that Keesha Franklin was her girlfriend.

As she held a still sleeping Keesha, Phoebe thought back to how they got together. The two had been best friends almost since the day they met in Ms. Frizzle's third grade class. They only became closer and more inseparable as they grew up. In high school especially, gay cracks came their way but neither paid much heed to them, at least outwardly. Inside though, Phoebe was well aware of them. Oh, she dated boys in high school, most notably Arnold, but she also found herself discreetly checking girls out. Usually Phoebe was terrible at hiding what she felt, but on this, she worked her butt off to keep it a closely guarded secret. Not that she was ashamed necessarily, but more because she wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

These feelings towards other women continued in college, while her interest in boys continued to wane. Phoebe attended Ashland University with Keesha, and eventually even she noticed that Phoebe hadn't had a steady boyfriend since Arnold, and in fact didn't really date at all. What Keesha didn't know is that Phoebe had finally realized that she was definitely attracted to women, if maybe still a bit bisexual. Normally, Phoebe would have no problem coming out to her best friend, but there was a monkey wrench in the process. At some point, Phoebe realized that she may be in love with Keesha.

Even as Phoebe came to terms with her lesbianism, she had never looked at Keesha that way, so she thought. Keesha was her best friend, the sister she never had, and that was the way it was. Sure she always noticed Keesha's sensual caramel skin, her amazing dark hair, soulful brown eyes, and her curvaceous body, but that didn't mean anything, right? And sure, she admired Keesha's intellect and determination, and that self confidence that Phoebe wished she had, but that didn't mean Phoebe was _in love_ with Keesha.

That's how Phoebe saw the situation until the two started living together sophomore year. Even for two people who spent a lot of time with each other before, this was a whole new level of togetherness, but Phoebe loved it all the same. She had a front row seat for watching the young woman Keesha was becoming, and Phoebe finally accepted that she loved her in that way, and subconsciously maybe always did. Seeing Keesha is various stages of undress didn't hurt either.

That said, Phoebe didn't immediately come out and confess her love, far from it. Like a clichéd romantic comedy, Phoebe was terrified of losing her best friend if she didn't feel the same way, and at the time there was no indication Keesha was anything but straight. Luckily, Phoebe had lots of practice in silently pining for someone, having had a crush on Arnold for seven years before they dated. By junior year though (when the duo moved to an off-campus apartment), Phoebe knew there was one secret she had to let out. She couldn't live the lie anymore, and the most important person in her life had to know first.

It was early September when Phoebe finally gathered the courage. "Hey Keesh, can we talk a second?"

Keesha was sitting at the kitchen table studying, and initially wanted to say no, but she could tell by the tone in Phoebe's voice that this was important. "Sure." Keesha closed her book and joined Phoebe on their living room couch.

Phoebe took a couple of deep breaths, still trying to figure out how to even start approaching this topic. Keesha sensed Phoebe's nervousness and squeezed her arm, which in this case wasn't going to help. Finally, the auburn haired girl collected herself enough to speak. "Keesh, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't dated a lot recently."

Keesha nodded. "Yeah. You've barely been on any dates since you broke up with Arnold the second time. That was almost five years ago. I'm starting to wonder if your standards are too high."

Phoebe looked away in sheepishness before forcing herself to look at Keesha. "Well, it's not because of that. It's because, um, I like girls. I mean, I might be bi to a point, but mostly I like girls. It took me a long time to realize it and accept it, but I do now and I couldn't keep that secret anymore." She looked away again, utterly terrified of the potential reaction.

Instead, Keesha grabbed Phoebe's hands. "Pheebs, how long have you known? How long have you been carrying this by yourself?" Keesha switched from grabbing Phoebe's hands to grabbing her face, so Phoebe could see Keesha's eyes, filled not with scorn and disapproval, but with concern and love.

"Um, a couple of years."

"Am I the first person you've told?"

"Yes."

Keesha let go of Phoebe's face in order to fully embrace her. "Thank you for telling me, and let me be clear. This doesn't change anything. You're still my best friend and I love you no matter what, and I accept you for who you are."

"You mean that?" Tears began to well in Phoebe's eyes.

"Of course."

Phoebe smiled as the two embraced again. She internally let out a big sigh of relief, although there was still a pit in her stomach over the other, still unconfessed half of her secret. What she didn't know is even this part of the revelation was causing nerves and questions inside of Keesha.

Phoebe's memories were interrupted by Keesha beginning to wake up. The auburn haired woman smiled in the closest way to sinister she was capable of as she got an idea.

Keesha woke up and could tell right away she was in Phoebe's arms, and as such she laid there for a minute enjoying her big spoon. Not long after though, she felt her ear being nibbled. Keesha knew why. Ever since they got together, Phoebe had developed a voracious sexual appetite, and she knew nibbling the ear turned Keesha on more than just about anything. Still, Keesha wasn't in the mood at that exact moment, and she forced herself to hold strong to that.

"No sex right now," Keesha said gently, but with enough force to make it clear she meant it.

"OK, but can we take a rain check?" Phoebe asked with some disappointment.

"Sure. Later Pheebs. For now I want to just stay like this." Keesha looked over with a smile.

Phoebe smiled back. "Sounds good." She held Keesha tighter.

Like her best friend turned lover, Keesha dated boys in high school (usually Ralphie), and even a little bit in college. However, there was always this niggling feeling in the back of her mind. When she got a bit older, she called them stirrings. She felt them whenever she saw a classmate wearing a short skirt or a lot of cleavage. She felt them whenever she saw a sex scene in the movie, but not the male parts. She felt it that one time Wanda streaked at the mall on a dare. She felt it in a different way in how depressed she felt when Ohio passed a constitutional amendment banning same-sex marriage in 2004.

At first, Keesha ignored these stirrings and dated boys as she felt she was expected to do. However, the stirrings slowly became more numerous and stronger in intensity, and as such, they were getting harder and harder to fight. Keesha still dated boys in college, but nothing ever stuck, especially once she balked at giving horny college boys what they truly desired. To compensate, Keesha threw herself in her studies and her work at the school paper. She was more determined than ever to ignore the stirrings, but that only got harder when a concurrent feeling hit her.

It took many sleepless nights deep in thought for Keesha to wrap her brain around being both attracted to girls and being in love with her best friend. Yes, Phoebe was Keesha's favorite person in the world other than maybe her grandmother, but that didn't mean love, did it? For someone who never made herself up and never had expensive clothes, Phoebe always looked pretty to Keesha, and at times gorgeous in Phoebe's tall, clumsy way. However, it was Phoebe's inner beauty that was second to none in Keesha's book. She always admired how Phoebe would always make herself available for everyone, from her friends to those less fortunate than her. Phoebe was easily the most charitable and giving of Keesha's friends even though she had by far the least of them. Phoebe always had a smile, a kind word, or a shoulder to cry on when Keesha, or anyone else, needed it. That support is what gave Keesha so much of her self-assuredness, knowing Phoebe was there and always had her back. These are the things Keesha thought about while staring at her bedroom ceiling.

There was also the time Keesha accidentally walked in on Phoebe changing clothes. That resulted in the biggest stirring of all.

The culmination of it all finally hit Keesha like a Mack truck. She wanted Phoebe, but similarly was fearful of losing her if she revealed her feelings. So, she held on to it, pushing through the awkwardness (and somehow not noticing Phoebe's similar awkwardness) to try and make it look as if things were normal, just two college girls and best friends trying to find themselves. That all changed when Phoebe came out. Suddenly to Keesha, the window felt open. Could it be? Could Phoebe actually feel the same way? There was only one to find out, and if Keesha was anything in this world, it was not a weasely wimp. It was time to lay all the cards out on the table.

It was a week after Phoebe came out, and she was still nervous. Keesha had been acting strange, and she was terrified it was out of disapproval. She could handle others not liking it, but if Keesha didn't, she'd be destroyed.

"Hey Pheebs, got a minute?"

It was a mirror image of the week before. Keesha was on the living room couch. Phoebe was at the kitchen table trying to study. She joined Keesha on the couch. Keesha looked at Phoebe's expressive green eyes and shoulder length auburn, reddish hair, hair that personified the fire and passion inside of her. She took a deep breath, desperate to quell how scared she was. Thirteen years of best friendship were on the line.

"So Pheebs, about your announcement last week?"

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Phoebe leaned back in terror, and her eyes showed nothing but hurt and pain. From that moment on, Keesha vowed to never cause that look ever again.

"No! God, no! Nothing's wrong Pheebs. Please don't think that." Keesha reached across the couch to embrace her best friend, rubbing her arms to calm her down. "It's not you. This is about me," she whispered.

Keesha broke the embrace, but kept her hands on Phoebe's arms. "When you came out, it put into overdrive thoughts I've had about myself for a long time. About who I'm attracted to."

"Keesh, is this what I think it is?" Phoebe interrupted.

Keesha nodded. "Pheebs, I'm probably gay too. I know that sounds insane, but like you, it's something I've struggled with for a long time."

"But you've dated boys. A lot more than I have."

"That was just me trying to figure myself out. Lying to myself really."

It was then Keesha noticed that Phoebe's eyes, previously terrified, were now full of concern and compassion. "I'm sorry you felt you needed to do that," the auburn haired girl started. "I love you and accept you for you, no matter what."

"I know Pheebs. I love you too."

The two hugged again before pausing. Their emotions were raging inside, both wondering if they want the same thing, but both too scared to make the first move. The only sound in the room for a while was the ticking of the wall clock.

Finally, Keesha decided to go for it. "Phoebe, when I said I love you, I mean that I love you." She said those last three words slowly and deliberately.

Phoebe tried to make her mouth form words, but all that came out was a squeak.

Keesha smiled. "Does that mean what I think it is?"

More squeaking, before Phoebe just nodded with more enthusiasm then she ever had before in her life. Finally, she blurted out, "I love you! I want to be with you!"

The two young women started breathing heavily, as if overwhelmed by the moment. They gradually shifted closer and closer to each other until their lips met. It wasn't their first kiss with each other. That kiss happened in high school. It was stilted and awkward, the product of a juvenile dare. Their second kiss was the exact opposite, jolting both with an electricity they've never before experienced. Their second kiss ever quickly turned into their third, then their fourth, and on until the fits of passion carried them into Phoebe's bedroom.

Keesha was jolted out of her memories by a question. "Hey Keesh, what time is it?"

The dark haired woman glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "About eight."

"OK. So we have another hour before Val's morning walk."

Keesha laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if you love that dog more than you love me."

"It's about even."

Another laugh. "I'll take it." Still in Phoebe's arms, Keesha positioned herself to face her girlfriend. "Do we have any plans at all today?"

Phoebe mulled it over. "Not that I know of. I don't think I'm scheduled to volunteer at the food bank today. You don't have anything to work on?"

"Unless something big breaks, I think I'm good. We should really plan something for today."

"We've been busy a lot lately," Phoebe argued. "Can't today just be us and Val and not the rest of the world?"

Now it was Keesha's turn to think. She smiled. "I like that." She wriggled free from Phoebe's arms. "Can I be big spoon for a while?"

"Absolutely." So, the two went back to silent bliss, only with Keesha holding Phoebe this time. Thoughts of how they got to this point came flooding back.

They had come out to each other and realized their mutual attraction. The next step was who else to tell. At school, they decided to be discreet. They wouldn't deny anything if directly asked, but Ashland wasn't known as a gay friendly place, so it was easier to not say anything. Half the campus wondered about them anyway.

In preparation for Thanksgiving break, the new couple started to prepare a gameplan. They first told Phoebe's father, as they figured that would be the easiest coming out. Their hunch was correct. Mr. Terese had no issues with his daughter's sexuality, and warmly welcomed Keesha into the family, although "I already considered you part of it." Unfortunately, the reaction wasn't as welcoming with Keesha's family. Her grandmother seemed fine with it, but there was tension in her mother almost immediately. It wasn't a disaster. Keesha wasn't disowned or anything, but neither young woman felt particularly comfortable.

That left the gang. With the exception of studying abroad DA, all were in town, and all planned to get together the Saturday after the holiday. It would be their one chance to tell them, especially important since Wanda was apparently planning to enlist in the Air Force, and no one knew the next time she'd be in Walkerville. Of the many gay jokes Keesha and Phoebe heard in high school, their friends supplied a good bit of them. At the time, it seemed to be good natured teasing, but how could they be sure? These six people were the best friends they've ever had. Rejection would be devastating.

The gathering was winding down (because they were running out of beer) when Keesha and Phoebe decided it was time.

"Hey guys! Come here a sec!" Keesha yelled. The other five, in various stages of intoxication, gathered around. "Pheebs and I have something to tell you."

Unfortunately for them, Wanda decided to guess. "You two are gay and seeing each other," she said matter-of-factly.

"How did you guess?" asked a taken aback Keesha. Phoebe just blushed and looked away.

"Because I saw how you looked at each other all night," Wanda replied. "I can notice things, even when drunk!" she yelled when she noticed the confused gazes from the rest.

"Wanda has a point," added Carlos. "You guys have always been really close. It's not a complete shock."

"But…are you all OK with this?" Phoebe asked, nerves and fear encompassing every word. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Keesha's waist, and just as instinctively, Keesha put an arm around Phoebe's waist and pulled her closer.

Ralphie let out a big grin. "Of course we are. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

Phoebe was too touched by the answer to speak, so Keesha took the mantle. "We didn't have any specific reason, but well, you never know. Trust me." She sighed, remembering the experience with her mother.

Tim gave a reassuring smile. "I can't speak for the rest of us, but I have no problem with it."

Wanda nodded. "We may tease, but c'mon. It's your lives. Do want you want."

"Besides, you guys are cute together, and we want you to be happy." Arnold noted.

Meanwhile, Carlos started handing out the remaining beers. He raised his. "A toast to Keesha and Phoebe figuring out what we all realized years ago!" He grinned. "Seriously though, a toast to both of them finding each other and happiness."

The gang each raised their beers and took a healthy chug. When they finished their swig, Keesha and Phoebe (still holding each other) leaned in for a kiss. The rest of the gang held up their beers and cheered.

Knowing they had the blessing of their closest friends, Keesha and Phoebe set upon officially building their lives together. Their relationship was essentially an open secret their final year and a half at college. It wasn't talked about, but neither was particularly in the closet and the other students mostly didn't seem to care. Not that they would've noticed, as they were still in the new relationship bliss stage. In the spring of 2008, they graduated, Keesha with a degree in Journalism, Phoebe with a degree in Social Work. Then came the hard part.

Both women graduated right before the economy turned south, and Keesha had the added difficulty of entering an industry in transition. Further complicating their job searches was that they didn't want to be apart. The best Keesha could get was freelance work for papers in Central and Eastern Ohio, while Phoebe was able to find a social work job in Columbus. Neither was making much, and with the Franklins unwilling and Mr. Terese unable to help financially, the couple moved back to Walkerville and into an apartment that was even smaller than their college one.

Those first few years of adulthood were not easy. Keesha was driving all around Ohio chasing whatever story she could find, working for little pay and worse benefits. Phoebe, meanwhile, was driving to Columbus just about every day trying to do her part for the less fortunate. Sometimes, she felt like she was making a difference. Other times though, dealing with the bureaucratic red tape and the obstacles and the people who seemingly couldn't be saved was simultaneously frustrating and heartbreaking. Both women needed the emotional support of the other. The problem was they were rarely around at the same time anymore, and when they were, they were either worrying about money or too exhausted to do much of anything.

When it counted though, the two were there for each other, especially a year later when Keesha's grandmother died. A disconsolate Keesha was rebuffed yet again from the rest of her family, which only multiplied the hurt. Luckily, she had the gang, who all came back to Walkerville for the funeral, and most of all, she had Phoebe. For those first few weeks, Phoebe shouldered almost all the load in their household. Not surprisingly, the master of empathy seemed to know exactly when Keesha needed space, when she needed hugs, and when she needed the encouragement to get back to normal.

For Keesha, it was the worst time of her life, but there was a silver lining. She saw how much her friends loved her, and more importantly, how much Phoebe loved her and was devoted to her. From then on, any lingering, fleeting doubts Keesha might have had about this relationship were gone forever.

It took a few years, but life started to give the lovers a break. Keesha found steadier work at _Scientific American_ (a lifetime of loving science had paid off), and soon was able to relocate to their offices in DC. At first, Phoebe wasn't too keen about leaving home and her work. As she thought about it, she realized that in the end, being with Keesha was the most important thing, and the opportunity was too good for Phoebe to stand in the way. Phoebe realized that it wasn't really a hard decision after all. Of course she'd follow Keesha to DC. She'd follow her anywhere.

Thus, by 2012, the two had settled into a cozy DC apartment, picked for a specific reason. Same sex marriage was legal there. It wasn't an immediate concern, as financing and the thorny issue of Keesha's family remained, but they wanted the option just in case, and at the time, DC was the area where they could get it done (not knowing legalization across the country was three years away).

They settled in quickly. Keesha blossomed, fueled by the relief of steady work, while Phoebe soon found a job at a non-profit specializing in wildlife preservation. They established new routines, rescued Valerie from an animal shelter, and explored their new home like any other young couple transplanted to the nation's capital. They found cute coffee shops and restaurants that had plenty of vegetarian options, and dog parks for Valerie to run freely. At home, they decorated their place with bright colors and understated furniture. There was no obvious marker that a lesbian couple lived there, save perhaps for the small rainbow flag mounted over a bookshelf in the living room.

In the years since, Keesha took a job at a website with an explanatory journalism mission. Phoebe remained at the non-profit, her responsibilities steadily growing. The couple had become accepted in the neighborhood. They had friends outside of the Frizzle gang, something that didn't happen back in Ohio. Even better, when one of their old friends were in the area, they always stopped by (even if Carlos kept trying and failing to give them a new nickname, their old Twins nickname having been declared gross). While marriage had yet to occur, or been seriously discussed, Keesha and Phoebe had essentially become an old married couple. They were sometimes disagreements, and the occasional fight, but nothing that could shake their bond.

So, there they were- former Frizzle classmates, current lovers, forever best friends- enjoying their Saturday off in each others arms. At exactly nine o'clock however, they were interrupted by Valerie tromping in, ready for her walk.

Keesha shook her head. "How does she always know exactly when it's time?"

"Because I make sure it's at the same time every Saturday morning." Phoebe reluctantly got out of bed and bent down to pet Valerie, muttering baby talk at her. That just served to get the dog more excited. Phoebe quickly threw on some clothes and shoes. "Want to come?" she asked Keesha as she grabbed Valerie's leach and put it on her.

Still lying on the bed, Keesha shook her head. "You two go ahead. When you come back, let's make good on that rain check."

Phoebe let out her widest, happiest smile, the smile that sent Keesha's heart aflutter more than anything else in the world. "Looking forward to it. Be back in a bit. I love you."

Keesha's returned the smile with a big grin of her own. "Love you too." The grin didn't subside, even as she heard them leave and the door shut. Keesha thought of how it was getting close to ten years since her and Phoebe figured out their feelings for another. It was scary, a true leap of faith to do so.

 _Best decision ever_ , she thought.


End file.
